


lessons hard-learned

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Knotting, Public Sex, The Dimileth is slightly softer than tags would imply but still kind of fucked up, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When adult omegas get aroused in public, it's considered extremely rude, and is expected for a nearby alpha to "take care of it." Most omegas train themselves out of it in their teens. It's too bad Byleth presented late.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous, Horny Void





	lessons hard-learned

**Author's Note:**

> Another one on the _"Each omega has a distinct smell that noticably changes when they're aroused. In public settings, the scent of an aroused omega is viewed as a distraction, especially to their alpha peers. Adult omegas are expected to have control of their hormones and their urges. Failure to do so is seen as inexcusably rude and worthy of punishment. It's perfectly acceptable for an authority figure to tell the omega's mate, or an alpha at random if the omega is unmated, to "take care" of the aroused omega. It's also acceptable, and even encouraged, for the alpha to breed the omega in a public setting"_ bandwagon. This was intended to be drawerfic but it ended up complete enough I figured I'd post it.

Dimitri really thinks there should be exemptions for late-presenting omegas.  
  
The professor had looked so lost, so confused, when they’d pointed out her scent was filling the room. They’d given her a minute to stop it on her own, but it was clear she didn’t know how.  
  
And Sylvain had stepped in to take care of things before Dimitri could work up the gall. So now he’s up there, bucking into the professor from behind, kneading at her tits as she tries to continue her lecture between gasps. She looks absolutely mortified, and shamefully it’s just making Dimitri’s jealous erection firmer. If he wanted to take care of her himself he shouldn’t have hesitated, he reminds himself. Next time he won’t - if there even is a next time. Taking Sylvain’s knot in front of the class might be all she needs to cure her of the habit.  
  
When Sylvain finally pulls out, though, midway through the professor’s breathless attempt to discuss the role of cavalry, the smell hasn’t diminished. If anything, it’s gotten stronger.  
  
He rises to his feet before Sylvain has even returned to his chair.  
  
When he walks up to the desk, it’s clear what the problem is. Sylvain had knotted her ass, left that hole swollen and dripping - while her little pink cunt is still flushed and neglected, shiny with slick.  
  
Shooting Sylvain a dark look, he unbuckles his pants.  
  
He’ll take care of her _properly_.

“Here you go, Professor.”

Byleth whimpers a little when the head of his cock nestles against her sopping wet hole, her hips straining back towards him even as she keeps talking. This is the first time he's taken an omega like this, but as he pushes home she feels just as amazing as he imagined she would - wet and tight, her hips supple under his fingers.

She gasped for Sylvain, but he gets her to _moan_ , her hips rolling back against him almost unconsciously as he fucks her over the table. By the time his knot starts to form, stretching her cunt further, her lecture has devolved into incoherent babbling, her knuckles white on the desk as her slick pussy coats his growing knot. It's glistening wet, the sound of it pulling out of her pussy loud enough for his classmates to hear. Perhaps class should be dismissed, as the professor doesn't seem able to continue her lecture, but instead they're all staring as he mates her, expressions ranging from fascination to worry to jealousy.

She comes on his cock with his hand between her legs, crying out for the whole class to hear, her scent mellowing from arousal to satisfaction as his knot locks within her. Her face, what he can see of it, is still bright red, but her cunt's not so shy, milking him contentedly where it's stretched wide around his knot.

“Self-study,” she finally manages to gasp. “Everyone - self study please.”

By publicly tying her, Dimitri's fulfilled the expectation here, so he carries her back to his seat to finish things out, settling her in his lap and drawing his cloak over her for privacy. His balls still feel heavy and full, he'll be pumping cum into her for a while yet.

“Please, be careful in the future,” he says behind her ear, cracking open his text book. “I know it must be difficult with how recently you presented, but I'm sure some of the other omegas can share advice.”

Byleth nods dazedly, squirming a little on his cock, and he realizes she's touching herself under the cloak. “Or...come to me,” he offers quietly, before he's even aware of what he's doing. “Let me be your alpha and I promise I'll keep you sated, enough for this not to happen.”

What is he even thinking? He doesn't have any experience being someone's alpha. She's his professor. That might be something that can be ignored for public discipline, but not for a _relationship_.

But she's already nodding.

He'll have to figure it out.


End file.
